


Kinky Temtations

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stripper gets kinky with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Temtations

I had been stripping for awhile. I enjoyed the dancing part but it took time for me to relax and enjoy the freedom of not having my clothes , once I did, it was easier. I just imagined all the men looked like greek gods. It was sometimes was hard to do that but I went into my own world when I danced. The music was my salvation from my crappy life.

My name is Angel and even though I am a stripper I am trying to get out of this. I want to be an actress. I am pretty good at acting. I overheard some of the girls say some guy that comes in here is a director of some local production. Yeah it is adult films, but hey it is a start right. 

I looked myself over in mirror. I have d cups and long flowing blond locks. Big blue eyes and a pouty mouth. Yep I fit the part to a tee. This is a strip club under the bridge like most are. I looked out at the crowd I was not sure which man he would be. It was pretty dead tonight just most of the regulars. The guy with the big nose that laughed alot and always spilled his drink on me. He was not soo bad but I could not picture him being Casa Erotica's director. The blond tall guy who pitched the girls as they went by seemed more the type.

I heard my music and got ready. I was not going to give up my dream world to get in some porno. I think my favorite band got me out of my thinking because once I started dancing everyone went away. I slide over to the pole and got on it . I seductively slide up and down it. I teased them pulling my shirt on and off then finally off again for good throwing it in to the crowd which now consisted of 12 guys , a couple ( the lady looked like it was her first time). I winked and went over to her. She slide a 50 into my bra and I kissed her letting my tongue taste her mouth. Then hubby stuffed a 100 in bottoms. I went back onto the stage as the music ended and finished my number  
.  
The club was loud again when my friend Gigi went on. She always knew how to get the crowd in a frenzy. I was taking off my make up and getting ready to go when blonde guy knocked on the door. He told him he was the director of Casa Erotica and I should come with him. I got ready and went out to the bar where I waited for blonde guy to get out of the bathroom so we could film my debut. Guy with the big nose spilled his drink on me as Blonde guy came out. I just sighed.

"I will be out in a minute. " I said to blonde guy. Leaving to go to the bathroom which was way in the back. I cleaned myself up and stepped out. Mr big nose was there but his nose did not look so big and he looked quite handsome.  
"If you go with that guy you will be dead." He looked at me with his quite striking whiskey eyes eyes. They sparkled in the dimly lit halls of the strip club. 

He lead me away out the back door where he had his car waiting. He told the driver to go. Driver nodded and drove us to the coast. I all the while was shaking . He handed me a drink.

"So, looking for me huh?" He cocked his eyebrow at me. I was just mesmerized by his transformation. His features were so adorable for lack of a better word to describe this perfection that was sitting and drinking in front of me. I was speechless and just in awe.

He smiled and took my glass. Took my hand because we had arrived at our destination. A big house up in the hills of the coast. It was a older house that sat in the hillside. We took the stairs up to the door. Then he led my down another staircase to the basement that was set up as a studio. There were costumes of all types on the racks by the dressing room and a big bed in the middle. I looked over at him and smiled. He was just adjusting the cameras and had changed into a pizza man costume. Now when did he do that I thought to myself. Man maybe this was not such a good idea. I found myself fainting. I felt him caught me. And I felt my body go on the bed. I felt his hands caress my face. What had I gotten myself into was my last thought as I faded into oblivion.

I woke up in a haze and a sexy black silk nightie. My head was pounding. I found Mr whiskey eyes beside me. He smiled when he saw I was awake. I was feeling sick. My stomach was so upset. I asked where the bathroom was he pointed down the hall. I went in to an enormous bathroom. After I relieved myself of what was in my stomach and my bladder. I washed my hands in a double bowled sink. I grabbed a toothbrush that had wrapping on it and brushed my teeth. I cleaned my area Then I looked over at the huge tub and smiled as I imagined taking many baths with Mr whiskey eyes.

When I came out of the bathroom he was waiting for me. I talked first.

"What happened and why did you put something in my drink.? " I asked

"You were drugged at the club by the blond guy and that is why I stepped in. I have been watching you a long time Angel or should I say your real name Helen. " I cringed when I heard that name I hated my real name. He continued explaining "I pick my girls carefully it is not for porn. We do make them but I need girls to help me with other things. I am Gabriel. " He extended his hand.

I took it and he pulled me to him. He kissed my hand and his lips went up my arm to my neck. I felt tingly and dizzy from his attention. No man had ever made me feel that wanted or cared for. He held my face and looked into my blue eyes like he was looking into my soul.

"I know you have a good heart. I went and got your things. Your friend told your boss you quit. I think you should stay here. I know the blond guy very well. He is what they call a soul dealer and he will not give up on you. But you are my girl now. I want you to stay here and help me manage this." He sat me on the bed beside him all the while kissing me as he talked. "What do you say?" Then his hands roamed my back.

"How do you know that I am not just some ditzy blonde and I am brainless?" I asked smirking as his fingers were going up and down my back and neck driving my crazy. I felt some weird sensation in my nipples looked down and saw Nipple clamps were placed there. "When did this happen? I pointed to them 

He tightened them the sensation was pain and pleasure in one. His lips went went to my tips of my nipples and licked them and loosened them . As an act of trust he took them off handed them to me. And then took off his shirt to reveal a beautiful chest with weird symbols on it. I put them on his nipples and he made this Cooing sound like he loved it.  
I licked his nipples and I swear he purred. Then he he reached down and pulled my head up to his mouth. He kissed me and his tongue slide into my mouth possessing it . My tongue slid in his mouth also. I was determined to show him I was no wallflower. I caressed his tongue with mine and explored his mouth. He tasted of sweets and smelled like them too. My tongue wanted to explore so I licked and touched my way down him kissing and sucking on his nipples and tightening the nipple clamps. I looked up when I did that to make sure I was not hurting him. He had this look of contentment on his face. I roamed over his chiseled abs with my mouth and sucked and licked my way down. My fingers pushed his sweats down. I saw his cock pop to attention. It was enormous and I took it in the my mouth he purred some more letting my know he enjoyed what I was doing. I just kept working his member in and out on my mouth. Until he pulled me off him and pushed me down on the bed working my clothes off as he kissed and licked every inch of me that was unclothed. As he pulled off my panties. He pushed my legs open and worked his face down to womanhood. He licked my clit thoroughly and worked his fingers in and out of me. I bucked wildly feeling a wave of contentment. And I pulled him up. He entered me in one swift motion. He filled me so full. All I could do is moan . He kissed my ears and we both pushed in and out of each other . We climaxed together and laid back. He spoke first.  
"So I guess that means you accept my offer?" he stroked my hair  
I pushed myself up and lay my head on his chest looked up at him and said laughing  
"I would love nothing more. " I said  
This was the beginning of a great erotic career and a beauitful partnership.


End file.
